1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe clearing devices. More specifically, it relates to an automated device for prophylactically clearing a pipe at predetermined times.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In almost every technological application, periodic preventive maintenance reduces the need for repairs and extends the life of equipment. This axiom holds true for the preventive maintenance of the fluid-carrying pipe systems. Specifically, a very prevalent problem associated with the central air conditioning and commercial refrigeration units is due to clogged drain pipes. The clogs are often caused by accumulation of dust, sludge, mold, algae, fungus, or a combination thereof within a drain line. A clogged pipe that is not detected in due time may overflow, causing extensive water damage to drywall and wooden beams. Overflowing drain pipes may also create health hazards by facilitating mold growth and producing foul odors inside the building.
Air handlers are commonly positioned in attics, where overflowing drain pipes may go unnoticed for a prolonged period of time. Often, the problem visually manifests itself only after the insulation and the ceiling are thoroughly soaked with the overflowing water, at which point, the damage may be substantial. Even upon detection of problems caused by a clogged overflowing drain pipe, the solution is not always simple or even apparent to many homeowners. A service call to a professional technician is one way of resolving the issue, but it may come at a fairly steep price. Moreover, the damage already caused by the overflowing water prior to detection of the problem may necessitate costly repairs.
Many expert technicians advise that periodic preventive maintenance is the most effective method for preventing the drain pipe from becoming clogged. Several techniques and devices are known in the art for prophylactically clearing out a pipe. Manually attaching an electric or mechanical vacuum pump to the outlet of the pipe and utilizing the suction to dislodge and remove clogs is perhaps the most common technique of clearing a pipe. Some currently available technologies, such as the rod-and-piston device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,458, require a fair amount of manual labor. Moreover, to be fully effective, preventive pipe clearing must be performed on a regular basis. Clearly, such preventive maintenance may be a time-consuming, dreadful, and burdensome task. Accordingly, what is needed is an automated pipe clearing apparatus that prophylactically clears the pipe without interfering with the pipe's normal drainage.